1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a for manufacturing a grip sleeve, more part to a grip sleeve manufacturing method which permits the production of high quality grip sleeves at a faster pace.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grip sleeve, such as that disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/528,430, filed May 25, 1990, now abandoned by the applicants, is usually provided on the grip portion of a racket and is capable of absorbing (and holding) perspiration. Fabrication of the above disclosed grip sleeve usually involves a dipping process, wherein a tubular nylon fabric lining (1) is dipped into a vat (3) which contains a polyurethane (PU) latex solution (2), as shown in FIG. 1. The latex solution (2) solidifies to form a layer of elastic polyurethane foam, thus producing the grip sleeve.
The above described conventional grip sleeve manufacturing process has several drawbacks. Note that the fabric lining (1) is vertically disposed when dipped into the vat (3). When the fabric lining (1) is drawn from the vat (3), uneven distribution of the latex solution (2) on the surface of the fabric lining (1) occurs due to gravity. This results in the production of grip sleeves which are of relatively poor quality. Note further that production of the grip sleeves is achieved at a relatively slow pace since it involves a dipping process. A longer production time can correspondingly increase the manufacturing cost of the grip sleeves.